


Capture Complete

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Tickle torture, Tickling, licht is mentioned but not seen yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own idea of what happened to Lawless when he was captured by Tsuabaki. He get tickled tortured so bad that he accidentally pees himself and then passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture Complete

“W-where am I?” Lawless whimpered out, slowly opening his eyes. Every part of his body ached, and for some reason, he couldn’t move. Blinking to clear his vision, the Servamp glanced around, and noticed he was in some sort of dungeon. Why? He did not know, and…oh wait…yeah. He did know. He was attacked by his crazy younger brother that he had no idea existed. “Okay…got that down, now why can’t I move?”

 

Glancing up, Lawless noticed that his arms were hung by twine looking string, but when he tugged, he noticed he couldn’t break them. Cursing, Lawless came to the conclusion the twine might’ve belonged to one of Tsubaki’s subclass. Breathing out a slight sigh, the blond let his head fall, and then noticed he was almost stripped naked, except for his boxers. Blushing slightly, the Servamp looked around for his clothes, but they were no where in sight. What exactly happened? Hearing a metal door creaking open, Lawless glanced up, and noticed a pair of sparkling red eyes looking him up and down like he was their prey. Feeling the staring, Lawless felt a shiver of fear shock through his spine.

 

“Well, well, well….” Tsubaki snarked out, walking into the dungeon, and shutting the door behind him. Lawless swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to move back, but the shackles keeping his arms up, and legs apart kept him from moving at all. Tsubaki slowly made his way over to the shivering blond, and kneeled down to look him in the eyes. Lawless stared back, not liking where this was going. “You’re awake…big brother number five.”

 

“T-Tsubaki….” Lawless stuttered out, flinching slightly when Tsubaki took his blond bangs in his fist, and pulled his head up more. Biting his lip, Lawless watched the noirette stare him down more, and why? Letting out a slight growl, Lawless pulled at his arms, trying to get the psycho vampire away from him. Letting out the bone chilling laugh that Lawless hates, Tsubaki backed up, and pulled something out of his sleeves. It was a small box. “W-what do you want with me, and what a-are those?”

 

Feeling the fear coming off the Servamp of Greed, Tsubaki grinned, and slowly opened the box for Lawless to see. Inside were two feathers, a mechanical toothbrush, and some kind of blood red glove looking thing. Blinking, Lawless looked the objects over, obviously confused. What was Tsubaki thinking of doing to him? Looking them over again, Lawless bit his lip, suddenly feeling like he knew what was going to happen. Tsubaki noticed the anxious look on the Servamp’s face, and let out another crazed laugh.

 

“You figure it out yet brother?” Tsubaki whispered out, picking the small firm orange feather out of the box, and twirling it in his fingers. Lawless watched the feather with wide eyes, and then whimpered when Tsubaki slowly walked closer to him, and sat down right next to his side. Twirling the feather in Lawless’ face again, Tsubaki grinned when he saw the blond Servamp gulp, and squirm without noticing. “If you haven’t, well, I am going to have some fun with you…just until your precious Eve is captured.”

 

“Lichtan…” Lawless growled out, pulling at his arms again. Tsubaki grinned, and light ran the feather under the blond’s armpit, and laughed when a hitched whimper made its way out of his mouth. Lawless held his breath as the orange feather swirled all around his armpit, and up his arm. Tsubaki watched the blond holding his breath with watchful eyes, and when he noticed the Servamp’s face flushing red, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. “N-no…d-don’t…a-ah!”

 

Lawless pulled at his arm when Tsubaki traced the feather down near the beginning of his armpit, and let out a small giggle. Hearing this, Tsubaki smirked, and slowly ran the feather down Lawless’ side and then back up, repeating it until the Servamp was shaking, and little snorts were coming out of his mouth. Shaking his head, Lawless kept pulling at his arms, trying to break free. His throat was slowly letting out the laughs he was trying to keep in, and if Tsubaki kept up with twirling the feathers around his pits, he knew he would break soon. Letting out a surprised gasp, Lawless finally broke when the feather traced at his chest.

 

“N-NOOOO! O-OH GOOODD!” Lawless screamed, arching and thrashing as Tsubaki traced the feathers around his chest, and over his nipples. Tsubaki noticed this, and smirked. He should’ve known that the Servamp’s upper body was sensitive. Letting the feather down more, Tsubaki traced all over the slight muscle lines Lawless had on his stomach, and snickered when more agony screams of laughter escaped from the Servamp. “S-stop! N-NO MORE! N-NO M-MORE!!!”

 

Liking the screams coming out of the blond, Tsubaki slowly circled the feather around Lawless’ belly button, and stopped right when the tip of it was inside the little hole. Panting, Lawless felt the feather’s tip right outside his belly button, and glanced fearfully at the smirking noirette. Letting his fingers twitch, Tsubaki inserted the feather in a little more, and snickered at the light whine and giggle that left Lawless’ mouth as his eyes clenched shut. Entering it a little more, Tsubaki waited until Lawless’ similar red eyes opened to meet his before letting the feather circle all around inside the blond’s button. Lawless felt his eyes widen as a loud scream echoed out of his mouth. He never thought that spot would be this ticklish

 

“Laugh and scream all you want big brother,” Tsubaki laughed over the blond’s hysterical laughter. Lawless thrashed his legs as much as he could as the feather traced the walls and circled as deep as it could inside. This was really unbearable. Lawless pulled at his bonds, trying really hard to get out of the restraints that kept him from shielding the tickle torture. Feeling the air leaving his lungs faster then he thought it would, Lawless screamed louder, feeling like he was about to faint. Tsubaki must’ve noticed this, because he slowly allowed the feather to stop moving, and teasingly pulled it out of his belly button, laughing at the little shrieks and giggles that escaped from the blond’s mouth. “Oh no big brother Greed, you’re not allowed to faint yet. The fun has just started.”

 

Panting, Lawless stared pleadingly at the youngest of the Servamps. Even though he did this, the vampire didn’t seem to care, because he placed the orange feather back in the box, and pulled out the toothbrush next. Swallowing, Lawless whimpered, and squirmed in his bonds when the device was turned on. He could only imagine how that was going to feel. Clenching his fists, Lawless moved his head away, but gasped when he heard Tsubaki tsk, and a hand under his chin, pulling his face back towards the sight of the next torture tool. Swallowing, Lawless watched as Tsubaki slowly moved it right above his body, like he was trying to decide on a spot. 

 

“P-please…n-no more…I c-can’t take it n-no more…” Lawless begged, wanting this to end. The blond didn’t care if begging made him weak, he was tired, and all this tickling was really taking a tool on his body, and not to mention, his bladder was incredibly full. Damn…he should’ve stopped at the bathroom before he made his way down that hall. Letting his legs shut a little, Lawless cried out a laugh when Tsubaki placed the vibrating toothbrush right on the curve of his hip. “O-ohohohohoho noohohohohoho! P-please! N-no! I g-gotta g-goohohohoho!”

 

“Oh really now?” Tsubaki grinned out, taking in the info Lawless just admitted. Mentally, Lawless kicked himself. Why the hell did he say that? Now he knew that Tsubaki was going to be a dick and make him do something he’ll regret later. Looking back at the tools, Tsubaki picked up the biggest red feather, and slowly took the toothbrush away from Lawless’ twitching waist. Smirking, the noirette slowly put the handle of the brush inside the Servamp’s grey boxers, which made Lawless’ blush, and turned it on full power. Lawless arched up, feeling the vibrations right on his aching bladder. Smirking at the panicked laughs exiting the Servamp’s mouth, Tsubaki circled the feather around the blond’s chest and nipples again. “Let’s see what I can make you do, Greed.”

 

Clenching his body, Lawless arched, and screamed, pulling at his bonds. It was too much having his lower stomach tickled when he had to pee, and not to mention that huge feather was worse then the other one, and it felt more sensitive when it was circling his reddening chest and nipples. Every buck and twitch, however, made the toothbrush dig more into his bladder, and Lawless would have to relax back again, and endure the ticklish feel of the feather on his chest. Taking the feather off his brother’s chest, Tsubaki took in the look the blond had on his face.

 

“N-no….” Lawless cried, feeling the tears of laughter, and torture flow down his face. Tsubaki laughed at the expression, and glanced back at the last weapon in the box. He was saving this just for this moment. Lawless giggled and squirmed, feeling the toothbrush still vibrating on his bladder, but everytime he moved, the liquid inside him swooshed, which made him try to close his legs, but when he tried, Tsubaki would squeeze his thighs. “No! I c-can’t take it! I will p-piss every where! N-no more!”

 

Tsubaki listened to the begging Servamp, but he felt no sympathy. He wanted to make the Servamp pay for killing so many members of his family. Anyone who killed his family, never got away with it. Feeling the anger of the loss of his family, Tsubaki glared down at the crying Servamp, and growled. Lawless tensed, and stared tearfully at the red hot anger that was Tsubaki’s eyes. Gulping, the blond watched as Tsubaki tugged on the glove, and reached towards the toothbrush that was still lying against the twitching stomach of Greed. Pulling it out, Tsubaki grabbed the feathers, and tied them around the toothbrush. Lawless watched that, and suddenly felt the toothbrush being placed right between his thighs. 

 

“Prepare for the worst time of your life, big brother Greed,” Tsubaki laughed out, turning on the device on his hand. Seeing the thing light up, and start vibrating hard, Lawless screamed hard when the toothbrush got turned on between his legs, and the feather shook against his inner thighs at the toothbrush against his boxers, causing everything under him to tickle along with the feather. Pushing the vibrating glove against Lawless’ lower stomach, Tsubaki made sure to press it right on his bladder, and turn it on full power. “Now laugh until you die…big brother…”  
“N-NOOOO” Lawless laughed out, feeling his face flush hard, and tears flowing freely from his eyes. Every time Tsubaki moved his fingers, it caused a new sensation on his bladder. Looking down, the noirette noticed a small wet spot forming on the front of the blond’s boxers. Smirking a evil smile, Tsubaki pressed down harder on Lawless’ bladder, as he shoved the toothbrush closer to the blonds’s balls, which allowed the feathers to go up his boxers and tickle his thighs. “G-GONNA PEE! P-PLEASE N-NO…nooooooo.”

 

Hearing sobbing whimpers and laughter, Tsubaki watched as Lawless’ hips twitched, and sound of rushing liquid filled the dungeon next to the vibrating objects. The smell of piss filled the air as Lawless’ bladder finally gave out, and the front of his grey boxers became soaked in his own body fluid. Lawless’ face was flush red with embarrassment as he continued to laugh. Tsubaki noticed the strength leaving the blond’s body, and as soon as he grabbed the other feather, and traced it against his armpits, and around his nipples, he knew his fun was about to be over.

 

“P-please…n-no…” Lawless sobbed out, feeling his lungs giving out as his begging laughter turned silent. Feeling the feather trace down his ribs, Lawless gave one last arch, pulling the bonds with the last of his stength as he let out the loudest screaming laughter he could before he let the black spots that were circling his vision take over. “LICHTAN! P-PLEHEHEHEASSE! HEHAHAHLP ME!”

 

Tsubaki watched as the blond’s body crashed down, and stopped responding to his ticklish touches. Pulling his hands away, Tsubaki looked Lawless over, and noticed his deep red and panting chest, his tear filled cheeks, his swollen closed eyes, and the piss that puddled underneath him, and soaked his underwear. Smirking, Tsubaki pulled the soiled feathers and toothbrush away from his brother’s crotch, and placed them back in the box. Closing it, Tsubaki stood up, and looked over his brother one last time. He still felt no sympathy for the way he left the Servamp of Greed. Laughing, Tsubaki began to walk out of the dungeon, but stopped when his cellphone began to ring.

 

“You found the Eve?” Tusbaki asked, opening the door to the dungeon. Nodding, the evil smirk that made it’s way on his face proved that he was going to get what he wanted after all. “Good, make sure to bring him here…and make sure he’s awake…I want him to see the mess of his Servamp.” Tsubaki laughed into the phone as he hung it up. Glancing back again, the smirk left his face as he stared boringly at the passed out Servamp. “Ah…not interesting at all,” Tsubaki sighed out, as he finally shut the dungeon door, and locked the passed out Servamp in internal darkness.


End file.
